Fight City Duels One-shot: Blinking Nightmare and Justice
by LenCrossTop20
Summary: Mini-Episode 1: Fight duels usually happens when the person in the current time and dimension sleep, and they wake up to a world called "Fight City." This fight involves two teleporters: Shirai Kuroko and Kurt Wagner. Which from the two will be victorious in this fight? First revelation of the C-D Master will also be in this! Enjoy!


_**Hey, guys! So I decided to make a miniseries on a lot of stuff... and guess what? I've made a good one: Fight City Duels! This is my first mini-episode of the Fight City Duels Universe... and it's gonna involve fighters of different universes: Gaming, anime, movies... all sorts!**_

Please be advised: On whatever characters mentioned in this fiction... a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEIR SOURCES! (On this one... A Certain Magic Index and X-Men Evolution) Thank you!

_**There will be more, so give me a review or a message if you got suggestions or ideas. Tell me what ya think of this work too. Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Fight City Duels presents:<p>

"Blinking Nightmare and Justice"

"_**Fight City", known to be the alternate dimension of all dimensions. It was once a place of prosperity, but now, it's a complete wreck. Buildings are damaged, cars are everywhere, most of the interiors have been cleared. Of course, it does mean there are hidden surprises.**_

_**What is for, exactly? Heroes or chosen fighters of different dimensions gather in this city for one purpose: testing the limits and mettle of each in a duel in which one is the victor. If the fight is proven a stalemate for both, they will be both facing enemies of their own dimensions, leaving them either pinned... or unbeatable by either being for themselves, or working together.**_

_**Let the duel begin...**_

_(An X-men / To aru Kagaku no Railgun OST Crossover)_

Kurt Wagner suddenly awoke in a world, with no memory of where he was, and what he was doing there. He opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor. He then sat up and tried realizing where he is... and he saw a ruined city, and buildings surrounding him. _This is crazy... This isn't like America, by any chance, or is it?_ The buildings were alike because of the structure, but not a single object had markings of words. He then thought of more as he stood up, aware of his blue appearance of a demon like creature with his tail sticking out and his ears taller than usual. He also had yellow eyes, but he wasn't a monster but a mutant, in fact.

Aware of his power, he started to browse the city. He teleported every 30 meters to keep himself going, making sure he covers the city faster.

_***24 minutes...***_ The young mutant halted and realized he was getting tired. For the meantime, he made sure he looked around before he really rested. So, he saw to one side, and closed his eyes while he thought. _This city is rather wide. I don't know where I am, and somehow, I can't find my way out. I scowered and just found no exit. It's like the city is a big loop of a world to me, or something..._ The rest of his thoughts faded and he fell asleep.

_***30 minutes...***_ Kurt woke up and slowly opened his eyes, to find a figure in a blur. She had curly pink hair, and it's tied to two directions like a ponytail, and she was wearing what he thought was a uniform in a light brown color. She also had a green band on her right arm.

Once his vision cleared, he suddenly felt scared. _What the?! I'm in my true mutant form... and she's just acting like it's nothing to her! Isn't she scared?_

The school girl just looked at the blue-fur mutant, but didn't fear him. _I wonder if he's harmful?_ 'Excuse me...' She said in English. '...can you speak my language?' _Great... I'm talking to a monster... who may not know my accent. I'll look like an idiot if he doesn't reply._

'Hey.' Kurt got up and spoke English well, but of a foreign accent 'Do you know this place?'

'Hmm? I was supposed to ask you that, you know.' The school girl replied. 'Well... let's start with basics. The name's Kuroko. You?'

Kurt answered. 'Wagner. Kurt Wagner.' He offered his hand to her for them to shake, and she touched his after reaching her hand to his. When they shook hands and had that simple greeting, the atmosphere changed around them. _What is this feeling? I'm feeling like... I can't trust anybody..._

Kuroko felt the same way. _No... way! I can't trust a monster. It's a gut feeling... and I don't like it._ And as soon as the two let go of the handshake, she started feeling hostile.

Then Kurt also felt hostile when he admitted it. 'You know what? I don't know where I am, and I don't know why I'm brought here. I'm feeling you have something to tell me.'

'What? What do you mean by that? I don't even know you... and maybe you're hiding a secret yourself!' She replied with a little fury from her. 'Kurt, huh? I think you're rather too dumb to understand things!'

'WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?! I'm rather a high-schooler, and you're rather younger than I am! Don't ever deal badly with me, cause you're just an elementary student!'

'Elementary?! I'm a middle schooler! And I got a job... being with Judgment and helping out Academy City maintain peace and order!'

'I don't think you know what I do... I'm a mutant who's actually gotten a grip of helping others, and have been in a war between mutants and humans. I'm a life-risking mutant who's into justice as much as you do!' Kurt said with conviction. 'If you've got something to spill, tell me why we're brought together.'

Kuroko knew that words couldn't be the way. _There's no way even I'm going to submit. This city's rather a strange place... and somehow, enemies can be more of a possibility instead of friends. I don't understand... but I can't trust him!_ 'I can't... because I don't know either. Kurt... I'm sorry... but I don't trust you either!'

Kurt felt that much alert. _It looks like she feels the same way. It's not my nature to fight women... but I've gone through that before._ 'If you really are keeping the peace in this "Academy City", then show me what you can do. You won't find me very interesting to be with. Trust me.' Kurt started to keep his focus on her.

She snorted and smiled. 'Gladly!' And then, with a sudden blink, she disappeared. She reappeared on top Kurt who wasn't looking, and she plunged downwards with her foot forward against the mutant to kick him down. _I got him!_ But then, he poofed out of smoke and wasn't there anymore. She landed there on her feet and was shocked to know that he teleports as he does... only to be unaware. Without knowing, he teleported behind her, and kicked with two of his strong legs, launching her forward with much force which sent her rolling forward.

The mutant was relieved when he saw her on the ground. _Still... she teleports too. Well... I won't give her a chance..._ He then ran towards her, but she teleported again, this time in front of him. 'It's not a surprise if you teleport, but you'll need to do better than that!'

'Really?!' The schoolgirl ran and teleported to be in front of him, in mid air with fist first. He dodged right and used his left hand to pull her towards and punch her with his right, then blocked by her left arm. He disappeared and reappeared behind her and did a round low kick, which she jump-dodged, and turned around to see him back off. 'Impressive! You've got so much experience then I did. But...!' She teleported upwards continuously, and reached a high altitude. She then stopped and focused her upper body to go downwards first. Then, when she fell from the sky, she put her fist forward and plunged down at him in high speed. 'TAKE THIS!'

'OH NO, YOU DON'T!' Kurt teleported at her while still at mid-air to prepare at punch to her face. Kuroko knew this and flipped forward to prepare a kick, which she successfuly hit when it got to his temple. _Damn it! Outsmarted this time?!_ He fell downwards and hit the ground hard, and she knew it may be over.

When she landed on her two feet, she saw Kurt unconscious. _Is it over?_ Then... Kurt disappeared from a puff of smoke. A few moments have passed when Kuroko was looking for Kurt, and somehow had no luck finding him. 'Where are you?!' But then, she heard a sound of teleporting from Kurt, which had some noise, but didn't find where it was. It was only a nick of time when she looked up and... _A CAR?! WHOA!_ When that car was about to crash from above, she immediately teleported before the car crashed. She teleported in front of the crashed car, but Kurt teleported right in front of her with a fist out. She later found herself suffering the punch as she hit with her back on the car with that much pain and kneeled.

Kurt saw that moment and he laughed at her. 'Seriously? This is what this "Judgment" has to offer? I'm with the X-Men, you know! We rule! Woohoo!' So much for the bragging, Kuroko felt her jaw hurt from his punch from before and stood up.

Then she felt no remorse because of someone who she felt was bullying her. 'You... won't... GET AWAY! IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS!' She teleported directly in front of him with a punch ready and he parried with his arms. From here, she gave a series of punches... 'You... piece of... SHIT!' She said in between a series of attacks dealt on him.

'I really don't know that!' Kurt said while he kept parrying her punches and kicks with his arms and dodging them as well. He then decided to teleport behind to punch her but one arm took his fist away and punched him. _This is getting interesting!_

_***36 minutes...***_ The two of them teleported while in the air and tried doing attacks and defenses there, but were proven to be equally tested. Somehow, Kurt was throwing stuff at her, and knowing it was unfair, Kuroko started doing the same at him while throwing darts, which she carries with her usually.

_***40 minutes...***_ The two of them were on top of the tallest business building, on a large helipad, which served as their area. The two of them continued their punches and kicks, while teleporting to keep defending. Eventually... their stamina dropped. Kurt knew he cannot give up. _This is gonna work! I'm gonna make her talk for why I'm here!_ He teleported behind her.

When she turned around, she knew she was getting tired. _Damn..._ Before she thought of anything else, she took an uppercut from Kurt and it hit her jaw. _This is... too much... to bear..._ She fell on her back because for a while, she lost consciousness, but snapped out of it. Before she was able to crawl backwards to get away from him, he grabbed her collar and she saw him raise his fist... _This is where it'll hurt..._

'TALK!' Kurt then punched and it hit her right cheek. 'TELL ME ANYTHING!' Then he punched her again, but in the stomach.

Kuroko knew she was not supposed to lose. _I'm not allowing myself to lose! No! Not now!_ Then... she held Kurt's head and she made both of them teleport.

_***41 minutes...***_ Both of them were falling from that building. Kuroko was over him as she kept punching him. 'I won't lose to you, MONSTER!' She made punches directly at him on his head.

Then he countered and did the same. As he kept his punching on her head a priority. 'You're gonna DIE HERE! DO YOU WANT THAT?!'

Kuroko got over him again and continued the punching, seeing they were almost at the ground. 'I WOULD... RATHER DIE THAN LOSE!' She screamed her loudest and teleported to kick his head while falling downwards.

Kurt grabbed her again and made sure she didn't keep countering. He made a move that would deplete his stamina, but make her lose. He teleported and punched Kuroko on her stomach. He teleported again to hit her head... And he teleported again to lastly hit her temple, just like she did on him the first time. 'That's what you get!'

'KURRRT!' Kuroko knew she was weak while she fell to the ground, which she knew was to her death. Then, she hit a car and her body hit hard as her bones broke, and her internal parts were cut open. Blood was all over... but she saw different in her eyes the next second.

_***Dorm room... 1712***_ Kuroko suddenly woke up and shot her eyes open. She sat up and was panting already. She looked around, and saw that it was just her dorm room. There was another bed which was actually meant for her roommate. Then her cell phone rang, and knew it was Mikoto, her roommate. She was glad to answer and spoke up first. 'Oh, hey Sissy.'

'_I hope you had a good sleep. This is just your first time to do a night shift, huh?_' Mikoto asked.

Kuroko sighed and knew that her night shift was about to come up. 'Yeah. Listen... can we talk later? I had a long sleep for myself and I think I need focus on this one.'

'_Huh? What's up?_'

'Nothing, Sissy. I just thought I wanna think of things for myself first. Hope you understand that.'

'_Hmm. Okay. Just tell me what's up later, or the next morning, okay? You got no school tomorrow, but it doesn't mean we're not roommates. You'll talk to me about it. Understood?_'

'Yeah.' Kuroko replied optimistically. _I hope my dream wasn't true._ 'I gotta go. See ya later, Sissy.'

'_You too. Bye._' ...and Mikoto hanged up.

The girl in pajamas sighed and got off her bed to the bathroom. She then washed her face... trying to get herself awake. _Was that a dream? It all seemed real to me. Fighting a teleporter who's more experienced... Of course I'd lose... but to see red as death..._ Suddenly she stopped to look at the mirror. She saw a flashback of herself when she died in that duel. She didn't startle herself and knew that it was just a dream. _It's just a dream._

She then went back to the dorm's bedroom and then saw another figure standing with his back on the wall near the door. He was wearing a white fur coat, had a blonde mohawk styled hair, and was wearing spectacles on his eyes. The figure was looking against the door, but then turned to Kuroko who's shocked. 'Dear... it isn't. It was a real duel, one that ended in your death.' His voice is chilly as the snow.

Kuroko just looked at him, and when she heard the words "real duel", she was beginning to be scared. _No... so I really died there? Wait... who is he?!_ Then, she was angry at him. 'Who are you... and what do you know?!'

The man got off the wall and faced his body to Kuroko's. 'I don't mean to interrupt... but look at the clock.'

Kuroko looked at the clock like what he told her to, and it was stopped. _The clock is stopped? Impossible._ Then... she equipped her cell phone. And to her surprise, the screen was still and turned on, and saw the none of the fuctions worked as she pressed buttons. She even a little vibration, which was unusually long as it usually responds to messages and calls. She turned her attention to the man. 'It's a trick.'

'Throw your phone up in the air. See if I'm joking.' The man's chilly voice freaked Kuroko out a little.

She knew that she wanted proof, and she may need to do it. Then, she threw the phone upwards... and it stopped mid-air. Her eyes widened to the fact that it was actually happening. 'This is...' She muttered to herself in disbelief. 'This is impossible!'

The man gave smirk at her when she turned to see his face. 'You asked me who I am... well... I'll tell you what I call myself now. I call myself, the Chrono-Dimensional Master. For others... they call me Max. If you bother trying to find me in the world, don't bother. I just started new in this kind of thing. You are an esper, correct?'

She started becoming hostile to him when he knew. 'How'd you know that?' She asked with concern and calm emotion.

'I know all about you... your life... and your potential as a teleporter. I was the one who got the two of you together.'

'Then you knew I died?'

'Yes. I only projected you to that world while both your world and his were running slowly than usual.' Max explained.

'Slowly?'

'While you're in that world, I made sure your world moves a quarter of normal time from the world I made: Fight City.'

Kuroko knew it was new to her, and began to wonder. 'Fight City? Just what are you trying to accomplish?'

'Simple.' Max cleared his throat and continued. 'I'm establishing to get your experience of a lifetime by duelling different fighters of different dimensions... and there are a lot of them. You can see someone wearing an iron suit and trying to blast you... or maybe see someone in a light-saber. All the universes have different dimensions... and they may make hell a lot more interesting because I can travel to all of them.'

Kuroko was able to get it... but was shocked to know he travels through dimensions. 'Are you sure?!' _I can't believe I'm hearing this from a madman._

'A madman? That's not true.' Max said, and Kuroko was surprised he knew what was in her mind. 'Enough with the pleasantries, Kuroko, which I obviously know, for a fact I've been watching your life for a long time. It only took me minutes of my time to do so... and it was interesting. This is your first time to get into a duel of my making, and I didn't expect you would lose to a teleporter mutant like Nightcrawler.'

_Nightcrawler? So that's his codename?_ 'What do you gain out of it?'

'Absolutely nothing, Kuroko. I only give you the experience to be in the best shape you can be. I've already done this to a lot of fighters... and somehow in their little worlds... they would want more. And I know you're looking forward to it. In fact... you're even thinking of inviting Mikoto... your roommate... who's also known as the railgun.'

Kuroko knew that everything she knows, he knows. _He's really peeking into my mind like a book..._

'I'll let you decide what you think... but you will one day, have a rematch with him. You'll also be facing other opponents as well, but everytime you sleep, that's the only time I'll be able to project you to Fight City. You die there... but here is a different story. It'll be like seconds or minutes here in this world...'

'THIS IS NOT A GAME!' Kuroko shouted at him. 'You think it is?! Think again.'

'I never do, actually. It's a life... and it's taken for granted. What would you do? Find your own world like it's something precious to you, and others think that you're crazy. Boost that confidence because what you do in Fight City is real as you know it. You'll even have the guts to keep going and endure almost anything like what Mikoto does. She's a level 5, while you're sticking to being a level 4 in Academy City. All you just gotta do, is keep fighting... and you'll gain experience enough. Maybe others won't see it, but you can in your eyes only.'

Kuroko thought it was a crazy idea. _This is crazy... and impossible. How is he able to manipulate time and make sure he travels to other dimensions, or project us there? _'If I listened to you, would it matter?'

'No. I would always want to think you wouldn't, but it's your choice to listen.' Somehow, Max's reason seemed to be valid enough. 'It's a good question, though. I like it. And by the way... the experience you gain in Fight City is just a small percentage unlike here in your world... so you may find it a little slow for gaining experience. Surely, you do fight here... but in every fight, it's only a small piece of experience that goes to your totality of experience in this world you have now. Let's say... you earn 100% here in this world, but the rate of my world is 25%. It's not that noticeable, but it's convenient because you get to fight for as many times as you can.'

_That means... my experience is REALLY tested only on this world._ 'You're saying I can make the best of my experience here? I can even gain better here too.'

'Yes... but it'll risk your life, of course. You know your job in Judgment, right? It involves lives... and yours. In Fight City... if you get beaten on killed... it only gains you a partial experience... but it could get bigger once you have a valiant or glorious battle.' Max explained with good contradiction. 'I'll leave the rest of the thinking and the mysteries another time. Today's not a good time for you to know, and the whole subject will be very long... and the possibilities will be very much vary. So... you'll just have to wait for the next duel, and then you can ask me again, Kuroko. A lot of fighters are definitely in shape to test their mettle. Prove yourself you can do a lot with yours. Wait for your turn again...'

'But, wait! There's so much I want to ask!' Kuroko knew that it was of good reason that he wanted her to participate.

'Another time, I tell you. Until then... I'll see you again, Kuroko.' Then, Max disappeared.

Suddenly, her world sped up to normal. The clock ticked again, and the cell phone she threw upwards went downwards, and she caught it with her hand. She took her breath and breathed deeply. _This is something I wanna tell Sissy for myself. She's actually a fighter who's really into a lot of this. She's a level 5 Electromaster._

She clenched her fists and knew that she wanted to get stronger. _One day... I'll be stronger than you, Sissy. Maybe I don't need to be... but I want to learn more about fighting. He manipulates time and dimensional properties... so I'll definitely be waiting for that moment. Wait for me, Kurt Wagner. You'll see me again._ She looked to the window and watched the rays of the sun and knew she's got a lot to do before her next fight. _You'll see me... again._


End file.
